


Two Hours of Sleep and a Whole Lot of Outtakes

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: Two Hours of Sleep [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sequel to "Two Hours of Sleep and a Whole Lot of Coffee", Seriously there's so much fluff, a spinoff??, forgive me lin, idk - Freeform, it's just a chunk of fluff, lots of fluff, there's no plot it's just fluff, well not exactly a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Also titled "I have no idea how to title things"This is basically a series of moments from between chapters nineteen and twenty of "Two Hours of Sleep and a Whole Lot of Coffee" that I took out of the original fic because it's basically plotless. I.e. this is an account of the days leading up to Christmas for our favourite historical dorks.(I don't think you need to have read "Two Hours of Sleep" to understand most of what's going on here, but I would recommend reading it anyway) (Although you don't have to) (No pressure)





	1. "Don't tell Hamilton I've gone soft."

**Author's Note:**

> Bc people were asking me for it I decided to post my fluff ^_^ please enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Squad prepare to leave for Christmas vacation.

**Chapter 1: "Don't tell Hamilton I've gone soft."**

The day before Christmas break officially started, the Hamsquad (as Hamilton had resorted to calling it; Thomas wanted to hate the name, but it was oddly catchy (“Jeffersquad” would have been better, though)) met up again to discuss Christmas plans and exchange gifts. This time, the venue was Thomas’ and Alexander’s room. James was there from the morning, a constant, comforting presence by Thomas’ side. He saw Alexander fake-gag more than a couple of times, but paid no attention. Eliza and Maria arrived second, carrying a Christmas cake that Eliza had made the day before. Then Lafayette arrived with two large bags filled with gifts, telling everyone that Hercules would be arriving after his final design class. Burr and Theodosia came after that, smiling identical shy smiles as they were let in. Angelica followed them with her own pile of presents. John had told Alexander when he had visited earlier that he and Peggy had an art class so would be coming later.

The gifts were deposited in the centre of the floor and everyone piled onto the beds and the couch. “I’m so relieved 2016 is almost over,” Maria said as she curled into Eliza on the couch.

“Don’t jinx it,” Thomas told her from his bed. “Things could – and probably will – get worse by the end of this year.”

“Let’s not get upset about the general shittiness of this year,” Lafayette said brightly. “We should focus on Christmas! What are everyone’s plans?” Everyone groaned at how upbeat he sounded.

“We’re all going back to our house,” Eliza said, gesturing to her sisters and her girlfriend.

“Theodosia and I are staying here,” Burr said, looking at his girlfriend lovingly.

“So are John and I,” Alexander said.

“I’m going back down to Virginia,” Thomas said.

“Thomas is giving me a lift back down to Virginia,” James added. Thomas noted that he looked less than pleased about the idea and he gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Next year, you’re coming to my house,” he said. “Screw what our families say.” James gave him a little smile, which Thomas took as a success.

“Well, _I’m_ going back to France again,” Lafayette said, “which obviously trumps all of your plans.”

They talked about nothing in particular for a while before eventually deciding to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. About halfway through the film, Hercules, John and Peggy entered carrying yet more gifts. Everyone jumped up to greet them, the movie immediately left forgotten.

Alex immediately raced over to John and pulled him into a hug. He could feel John about to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist before remembering that he was holding gifts and probably shouldn’t drop them. Over John’s shoulder he could see Lafayette draw Hercules into a passionate kiss. Hercules was having the same issue as John, but decided to drop the presents anyway (they seemed softer and less fragile than John’s, and they fell to the floor with a light _thump_ ) in favour of pulling Laf even closer.

“Right, time for presents!” Peggy called impatiently, and the two couples reluctantly broke up as the group sat in a circle around the pile of gifts.

Angelica, who had given herself the role of present-sorter, kneeled in the centre of the circle next to the presents and methodically picked up one at a time to hand to the intended recipient. When that was done, she returned to the edge of the circle between Peggy and Thomas. “The rules state that no gifts can be opened until Christmas Day,” she instructed. “If anyone loses their patience and touches even one single present before then, I will know about it. Understood?” Her threat was delivered with such a determined tone that everyone nodded vigorously, clearly afraid of what would happen if they disobeyed her.

Alex leaned into John. “I love you,” he said softly, looking up at him.

John’s face lit up with one of his genuinely ecstatic smiles, and he leaned down to kiss Alex on the forehead. “I love you too,” he replied. “I’m so excited for this Christmas.”

“Me too!” Usually Alex wasn’t too fond of Christmas. It wasn’t a terrible holiday – he could eat as much cake and candy canes as he wanted and he got presents from his friends – but recently he had always celebrated it alone. Unlike his friends, he didn’t have a family or a home to return to. But this year he had John, which made things infinitely better. He couldn’t wait.

\---

The next day, the group was ready to go their separate ways for the holidays. They met to say goodbye in the car park. Thomas kept hold of James’ hand as he watched the scene unfold from the edge of the group in amusement. If he had been told at the start of the year that he would actually miss Alexander Hamilton over Christmas, he would have laughed. But here he was, accepted into a new group of friends, and feeling slightly less alone than he did before.

He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down at James. “Are you okay?” his boyfriend asked, worry beginning to cloud his features. “You zoned out for a second.”

Thomas shot him a disarming smile. “I’m fine,” he said. “I’m just glad to get away from Hamilton for a few days.”

James rolled his eyes, knowing that that wasn’t the case. However, before he could say anything they were both surrounded by Maria and the Schuyler sisters in a tight group hug. “Merry Christmas!” Angelica said. “Have a great holiday.”

“You too,” Thomas replied, unused to receiving so much affection. As Angelica pulled him into a separate hug, he saw James being fussed over by the other girls. Their eyes met and James gave him a little eye roll, but Thomas could see that he was enjoying it. The sight of the happiness on his boyfriend’s face was enough to lighten Thomas’ spirits.

Thomas shook Burr’s hand politely, wishing him and Theodosia a good holiday. Theodosia winked at them both, promising “the most exciting Christmas Aaron has ever experienced”, which prompted a snort of laughter from Thomas and a terrified expression from Burr.

Lafayette bounded up to them next, wrapping his arms around Thomas before he could get a word in. Over Lafayette’s shoulder he could see James extend a hand towards Mulligan, but Mulligan ignored it in favour of enveloping James in a hug instead.

“Our boyfriends are _très mignon_ , are they not?” Lafayette said as they watched. Thomas nodded. “I think they both have to put up with a lot of _merde_ from both of us,” Lafayette continued.

Thomas shrugged; he had to agree. “They deserve a lot,” he said. “James definitely deserves more than what I can give him.”

Lafayette scoffed. “Don’t start saying that. Of course James deserves you. And you deserve him. If you weren’t perfect for each other, you wouldn’t be as happy together as you are now, _non_?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You’re ever the couples counsellor, Gilbert.”

“You flatter me!” Lafayette laughed.

Mulligan came over to them, followed by James, and then it was Thomas’ turn to be hugged. “Have a great holiday,” Mulligan said. “I hope that our friends haven’t scared you too much.”

Thomas laughed. “Of course not!”

“Good,” Mulligan continued. “Because you’re one of us now. There’s no leaving.”

Thomas smiled, grateful for being welcomed into their family of sorts. “Thank you, Mulligan,” he said.

Mulligan rolled his eyes. “Call me Hercules,” he instructed.

“Okay, Hercules it is. Thank you.”

That left Alexander and John. John hugged both Thomas and James at the same time. “Merry Christmas!” he exclaimed, bouncing.

Alexander awkwardly offered his hand to Thomas with a small smile. Thomas decided to be the one to take some initiative this time around and pulled him into a hug. He felt Alexander tense up for a second before his arms wrapped around him. When they separated. Alexander grinned up at him. “That’s… a lot better than fighting,” he admitted.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Your opinions are still stupid though,” he joked.

Alexander glared at him. “Now you listen here, Jefferson…”

“Cut it out, you two,” John said, stepping between them to stop any violence happening. Thomas smirked as he saw Alexander hang his head as he was scolded by his boyfriend.

James reappeared next to him. “We should head off,” he said. The Schuyler sisters were about to drive away and they waved them goodbye before Lafayette and Hercules, and Thomas and James got into their cars. James poked him from the passenger seat. “See? You can be friendly.”

Thomas started the engine and waved politely out of the window. “I never said I couldn’t be,” he replied.

“You used to say that you were more of a lone-wolf kind of person,” James said.

“Well, that was before I met you.”

James’ face lit up like the sun as he looked up at Thomas adoringly. Thomas had to keep his eyes on the road so that they didn’t crash, but James was just so beautiful…

“I love you, you big softie,” James said.

Thomas laughed, not bothering to deny it. “I love you too. Just don’t tell Hamilton I’ve gone soft.”

James winked at him, almost making Thomas drive off the road. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

\---

“Geez, Laf, what have you got in this bag?” Hercules asked in a strained voice as he hauled Lafayette’s large suitcase out of the car boot.

He saw Lafayette shrug guiltily from the sidewalk. “Clothes, hair products, my laptop, gifts, that _very suspicious_ present from you that you won’t let me open, I can continue.”

“You only have to wait a couple more days,” Hercules replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s impatience.

“But I’d like to be able to kiss you when I open it to show my gratitude.”

“You might not even like it.”

Lafayette scoffed. “ _Mon cher_ , you know me better than I know myself. Of course I’m going to like it.” He pulled Hercules into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you,” he said.

Hercules squeezed him back, willing himself not to tear up. “I’ll miss you too.”

Lafayette pulled back to gaze at Hercules with those beautiful brown eyes. “Next year I’m going to take you to France with me,” he said with a sly smirk. “We can spend Christmas in the city of love. You’d really like it there. There are lots of fashion places.”

“I can’t wait,” Hercules replied before kissing Lafayette deeply. People were probably staring as they were dropped off for their own flights, but he didn’t care.

Finally, they separated, and with one more hug goodbye, Hercules got back into Laf’s car and drove away, watching his boyfriend wave to him from his mirror until he turned the corner and started the journey to his family’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


	2. “I do not want High School Musical blasting in my car.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Involving late-night texting and carpool karaoke.
> 
> You: OMG LAF GET SOME SLEEP
> 
> Marquis de la Baguette: no I slept on the plane I need food now
> 
> You: wtf is going to be open at 5am
> 
> Marquis de la Baguette: don’t underestimate the french culinary industry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some jeffmads and mullette fluff ^_^

**Chapter 2: “I do not want _High School Musical_ blasting in my car.”**

“You look tired.”

Thomas laughed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, darlin’.”

James frowned at Thomas’ joking tone. “I’m serious. Do you want me to drive?”

Thomas stopped walking down the aisle of the gas station and looked at James, confusion on his face. “I’m fine. I love you and everything, but there’s no way you’re driving my car.”

James stared at him, seeing proof of his suspicions written all over his face. The circles under Thomas’ eyes were clear and dark, and his eyes were slightly unfocused under the glasses that he had put on at the last stop. His hair had slowly become more wild as he ran his hands through it, a habit of his when he was tired. He was in no condition to drive. “Let’s just pay for our stuff,” he said, deciding not to press the matter further – he knew that Thomas was as stubborn as he was smart – but he sneakily fished the car keys out of his boyfriend’s pocket as he paid at the counter.

James walked on ahead as they made their way back to the car. Thomas felt his pockets. “Jemmy, I think I might have left my keys in the store,” he called.

James turned around and started walking backwards, dangling the keys from his hand with a smug grin on his face. “You’re in the passenger seat this time,” he said.

James couldn’t help but laugh at the shock on Thomas’ face when he realised what James had done. “I can’t believe you!” Thomas exclaimed before his expression softened to something akin to amusement. “I must say that I’m rather proud.”

James laughed and climbed into the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat so that he could reach the pedals. He loved Thomas’ height, but situations like these made James wish that he himself was taller.

Thomas sat down in the passenger seat, pouting. “I still don’t think that this is fair.”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” James said boldly, starting the car. “If it makes you feel better, you can use the aux cord.” As they drove back on the highway, Thomas started to grin at him. James took his eyes off the road for a second to look at him in confusion. “What?” Thomas said nothing in reply, but glanced down at his phone – which was connected to the aux cord – then back up at him. James immediately realised what Thomas was thinking and violently shook his head. “No. Definitely not. I do not want _High School Musical_ blasting in my car.”

“This is my car.”

“I’m driving this car, and the driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“I didn’t know you watched _Supernatural_.”

“Thomas, you literally forced me to sit down with you and watch the whole of the first season.”

“In my defence, it looked scary. I didn’t want to watch it alone.”

“You’re such a wuss.”

Thomas shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

Suddenly the car was filled with the opening chords of _Start of Something New_. “No! No, I am not going to tolerate this!” James moaned.

“Come on, you love it!” Thomas said before starting to sing Troy’s part. “ _Living in my own world, didn’t understand that anything can happen when you take a chance_ … come on, Jemmy!”

James rolled his eyes. Thomas had always had a nice singing voice, and he certainly couldn’t compete with him. He laughed as Thomas started to sing Gabriella’s part in a high falsetto. “You’re ridiculous,” he said.

“I’m going to make you sing if it’s the last thing I do.”

“If you distract me and I crash the car, it may well be the last thing you do,” James replied dryly.

“Please, Jemmy? It’s nearly the chorus.” Thomas said, pouting.

James sighed, deciding to swallow his pride. “ _This could be the start of something new_ ,” he sung quietly.

Thomas beamed. “That’s it! Louder! _Ooh, and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heaaaaart the start of something new_!” James laughed at Thomas’ excitement as he started singing the next verse. “Now who’d have ever thought that… oh… we’d both be here tonight – now you!”

“I know, I know,” James said. He had watched the film countless times with Thomas. “ _And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side_.”

“I’d forgotten how good you are at singing!” Thomas cried, making James blush.

“ _I know that something has changed, never felt this way,_ ” they sang together before Thomas pointed at James again.

“ _I know it for real, this could be the start of something new_ …” James sung at the top of his lungs until he realised that Thomas had stopped singing. “It’s the chorus,” he said, looking over at him. Thomas was just staring at him with a small smile on his face. “Thomas?”

Thomas blushed, realising that he had been staring. “Sorry, it’s just… _God_ , I love you.”

That caused James to blush and he turned back to the road to stop the car from swerving. He would hate to kill his boyfriend. “I love you too,” he said, grinning giddily.

Thomas laughed, belting out the lyrics to the bridge. They were both out of breath by the time they reached the end of the song and Thomas found James’ hand on the gearstick to squeeze it. “You’re amazing,” he said.

“Not as amazing as you,” James replied. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too!” Thomas exclaimed.

James looked over to see tears in Thomas’ eyes and frowned, concerned. “Thomas, are you okay?”

Thomas quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “I just can’t believe how lucky I am.”

James laughed. He was the one who was lucky. _Get’cha Head in the Game_ started to play, and James could see Thomas begin to bob his head to the beat, his untameable hair bouncing up and down. He started tapping on the steering wheel. “ _Coach said to fake right, break left_ ,” he sung.

“ _Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defence_ ,” Thomas joined in.

They sung along with the entire _High School Musical_ trilogy for the rest of the journey, and their voices were sore by the time they reached James’ house. All the lights were out, which was a relief as it meant that James could avoid the chaos of his family until the morning.

“You do make a wonderful Sharpay,” he told Thomas as they climbed out of the car.

Thomas laughed, flipping his hair in mock vanity. “I know.”

James snorted as he pulled his bags out of the boot. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Thomas said, pressing a gentle kiss on James’ forehead. “Do you want me to help you with your bags?”

James shook his head. “I can manage.”

Thomas pulled him into a tight hug. “Text me whenever you can,” he said. “Even if it’s something exceedingly mediocre, like what you’re having for lunch or which cousin is arguing with whom.”

“You do that too,” James said into Thomas’ chest.

“Of course,” Thomas replied. “You’ll be sick of hearing from me by the time we go back to school.”

“I’m always sick, but I could never be tired of hearing from you.” James reached up and planted a quick kiss on Thomas’ lips.

Thomas frowned. “That’s all you’re leaving me with?” he complained.

James smirked. “You want more?”

“Only if you want to give it to me,” Thomas replied. James rolled his eyes and pulled Thomas down into a deep, passionate kiss. He gripped Thomas’ thick curls as Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist. James pulled away after what felt like too little time.

“I should head in,” he said. “You’re probably already late at your house.”

“You’re right,” Thomas said, dragging his hand through his hair. “My family’s probably waiting up still.”

“Goodnight. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Thomas nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” James was about to turn around to head up to the front door, but turned back and raced to Thomas, almost jumping on top of him.

“Woah,” Thomas exclaimed. “A bit eager, are we?”

James squeezed him. “I’m just going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. We’ll keep texting, right?”

“Can you text me when you get to your house?”

“You’ll probably be asleep by the time I arrive, but of course I will.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

Thomas squeezed James. “I love you too. No matter the distance between us.”

\---

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : bonjour from paris!!!

 **You** : bonsoir from upstate new york!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : what time is it there

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : also you’re learning french!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I have a feeling you speaking french would be really sexy

 **You** : it really wouldn’t tho I wouldn’t know what to say half the time

 **You** : it’s like half eleven pm

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : but you have that really nice deep voice and I think that french in that would turn me on very badly

 **You** : I think I’d just ruin it tbh

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : no!!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : french can never be ruined!!! it is a language that can be shared!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : seriously if everyone spoke french the world would be such a sexy place

 **You** : but then it wouldn’t be as special or as sexy when u do it

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : awe

 **You** : I miss you already

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : same

 **You** : what time is it there

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : half five??

 **You** : in the morning???

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : oui

 **You** : OMG LAF GET SOME SLEEP

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : no I slept on the plane I need food now

 **You** : wtf is going to be open at 5am

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : don’t underestimate the french culinary industry

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I just found a 24 hour grocery store

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : they do chocolate y a a a a a s s s s s s

 **You** : pls bring me back some

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : of course dear

 **You** : yay

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : what chocolate should I get they have loads and I’m indecisive

 **You:** CHOCOLATE AND CHILLI

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : omg I’ve never tried that before

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I’m gonna do it

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : wish me luck

 **You** : omg it’s so nice

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ok I’m leaving the store with my chocolate and bread

 **You** : you got bread???

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : of course I did

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : when in rome etc etc

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : omg this chocolate is actually really good??

 **You** : ikr????

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : so how’s upstate new york?

 **You** : it’s not too bad

 **You** : it’s loud

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : children?

 **You** : not just children

 **You** : there are adults being loud too

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : have fun with that

 **You** : I’m so jealous of you rn

 **You** : sitting in paris with your bread and your chilli chocolate

 **You** : without a care in the world

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : to be honest I’d much rather you were here with me

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I miss you v a lot

 **You** : aww Laf

 **You** : you’re gonna make me cry

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : no don’t cry please

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : we can still talk so it’s not the end of the world

 **You** : AWW LAF

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I feel like you should probably go to bed

 **You** : it’s only 11.45

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : but you spent the whole day driving

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : knowing you, you probably didn’t even take any breaks

 **You** : well…

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : hercules mulligan that is dangerous

 **You** : I’m sorry but I was already late so there was no time for breaks

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : it is still dangerous

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : now go to sleep

 **You** : fine mom

 **You** : ok now that you’ve mentioned it I’m actually v tired

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : go to sleep

 **You** : stay with me until I do??

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ok

 **You** : tell me about France

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ok where to start

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : first off france is beautiful

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : if you see any of those paintings that artists have done of france that’s basically it. that’s the country

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : except, you know, m o r e bc it’s real

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : the cousin that I’m staying with has an apartment that overlooks the eiffel tower

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : the view is honestly breathtaking

 **You** : I wish I could see it

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : hang on I’ll send you a photo

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : **sent an image**

 **You:** wow

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ikr

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and it’s also beautiful in the day when there are people

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : but they all seem to be in a much better mood than people in new york

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : like??? they’re not grumpy all the time???

 **You** : yeah I get that

 **You** : like paris is actually a nice pretty place to live instead of new york which literally has no personality and is just a city for rich businessmen and tourists

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : yes like that

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and it’s bright and clean and full of old beautiful buildings

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and at night the lights are on and they’re so pretty

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : you can see from the photo

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : as well as the big brand shops there are also precious little boutiques where you can find some really cute things

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and the f o o d

 **You** : yes tell me about the food

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : the food is just amazing

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : there are so many big restaurants which sell gourmet food at ridiculous prices but it’s all so g o o d

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : but then you get smaller restaurants which have stuff that’s more homemade but it’s also really good

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and then you have the cafes

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : the coffee is amazing

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : some of the best I’ve ever tasted

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I think that I would fly over to france just for the coffee

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and the pastries of course

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : you get some lovely little bakeries and patisseries which sell the best sweet things

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : honestly I think I’m going to need to spend like a year at the gym when I get back

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : hercules???

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I’ll take it you’re asleep then

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : goodnight mon cœur. I can’t wait to take you to paris so that you can see it for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lams next chapter ^_^
> 
> hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


	3. “Is the great Alexander Hamilton… begging?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas and James both dislike their families, Alex is desperate and Lafayette and Hercules are cute as per usual.
> 
> You: Good morning, Jemmy. How did you sleep?
> 
> Jemmy: Not too badly considering the number of babies here seems to have fucktupled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS IT'S FRIDAY I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE 
> 
> There's more Lams in this one as well as the usual Jeffmads and Mullette hijinks ^_^ enjoy

**Chapter 3: “Is the great Alexander Hamilton… begging?”**

**Jemmy** : Good morning

 **You** : Good morning, Jemmy. How did you sleep?

 **Jemmy** : Not too badly considering the number of babies here seems to have fucktupled

 **You** : Are you okay?

 **Jemmy** : Yeah I’m fine

 **Jemmy** : How did you sleep? When did you get in?

 **You** : I arrived at about two in the morning. Thankfully my family had decided to go to bed, so I just left a note for them in the kitchen. I’m just lucky that they haven’t burst into my room at God-knows-when this morning.

 **Jemmy** : Did I wake you up???

 **You** : Yes. It’s fine, though. I love waking up to you.

 **Jemmy** : <3 <3

\---

“You do have a really nice voice.”

John looked up from his sketchbook at Alex, who was reading as John lay on him. “What?”

“You were humming,” Alex said. “I think it was _Silent Night_.”

John blushed, embarrassed. He wasn’t aware that he had been humming. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Alex said, smiling. “I really like your voice. You should sing more often.”

“No, definitely not,” John replied, lowering his gaze. “Stage fright.”

Alex nodded, returning to his book. John continued to draw. He had gone back to his freshman year habit of drawing turtles, and they were filling the page of his sketchbook in a large, graceful flock.

“Do you want to go on a date tonight?”

John almost dropped his sketchbook in shock. “ _What_?”

Alex looked down on him, his hair grazing John’s face. He loved it when Alex wore his hair down. “Do you want to go on a date? To dinner or something? It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I was just thinking, now that we’re… whatever we are…”

“I would love to,” John replied, smiling.

Alex beamed. “Great!” he exclaimed. “I love you.”

John blushed as he reached up to kiss Alex. “I love you too.”

\---

 **Thomas** : So…

 **You** : Hello…

 **Thomas** : You know when I said I was surprised that my family hadn’t burst into my room this morning?

 **You** : Yes…

 **You** : I’m scared

 **Thomas** : Well, they just did.

 **You** : Are you okay?

 **Thomas** : I’m fine, just slightly deaf and recovering from almost being suffocated.

 **You** : Omw

 **You** : Are you okay… psychologically???

 **Thomas** : “Psychologically” Wow.

 **You** : You know what I mean

 **Thomas** : It’s all okay at the moment, it’s mostly just my immediate family here, and they all like me.

 **Thomas** : The extended family is coming later today.

 **You** : Oh

 **Thomas** : Yeah.

 **Thomas** : Wish me luck.

 **You** : Ok next year you’re coming to mine

 **Thomas** : No, no, you’ve got children there

 **Thomas** : You can come to mine

 **You** : Tbh I’d rather deal with screaming kids than screaming old people

 **Thomas** : Well, they’re not screaming…

 **Thomas** : But it comes pretty close at times.

 **You** : HA

 **Thomas** : How about we agree that both of our families are equally shit?

 **Thomas** : Oh fuck my cousins are here.

 **You** : Good luck!!

 **You** : Keep texting me!!

 **Thomas** : Will do. I love you.

 **You** : I love you too <3

\---

Alex was in his room, trying not to have a panic attack.

He didn’t know what he had been thinking when he asked John on a date. He had no idea where to go; he could barely afford his coffee habits, let alone a nice meal out. He decided that he was in desperate need of assistance.

 **You** : LAF HELP I NEED DATE IDEAS

 **You** : PREFERABLY CHEAP ONES

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : dates aren’t really my area of expertise

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : especially cheap ones

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : wine tasting???

 **You** : yes but

 **You** : driving is a thing

 **You** : that we need to do

 **You** : and I can’t afford a cab

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : you could go to the park?

 **You** : in december when it’s cold as shit outside

 **america’s** **favourite** **fighting frenchman** : idk I’m not good at all of the fluffy romance stuff I’m better with the sex

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : like if you want ideas for kinky stuff then I’m your guy

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : but I honestly have no idea with this I’m very new at relationships as well

 **You** : ok don’t worry I’ll ask thomas

 **america’s favourite fighting frenchman** : you want cheap date ideas from thomas jefferson

 **You** : SHUT UP HE IS MY ONLY HOPE

Alex opened up his and Thomas’ chat feed.

 **You** : THOMAS HELP I NEED DATE IDEAS

 **jefferasshole** : Good afternoon, Alexander. How are you this fine day?

 **You** : stop messing around jefferson do you know how to plan a date

 **You** : a cheap one

 **jefferasshole** : You’re coming to me for cheap date ideas?

 **You** : that’s exactly what laf said

 **You** : but you’re my only hope

 **jefferasshole** : Is the great Alexander Hamilton… begging?

 **You** : shut up jefferson please help me I’m way out of my depth with john here

 **jefferasshole** : Okay, calm down. I’ve got this.

 **jefferasshole** : There’s a little restaurant two blocks down that does really good (and cheap) Japanese food. Does John like ramen?

 **You** : he likes cup noodles

 **jefferasshole** : He likes cup noodles??? Who the fuck likes cup noodles?

 **You** : the guy that I love does so watch it

 **jefferasshole** : The ramen they do at this restaurant is way better than cup noodles. I’ll send you the directions.

**jefferasshole: sent a link**

**You** : thanks

 **jefferasshole** : I’m not done.

 **jefferasshole** : After that, you can go to the park where they have an ice rink.

 **You** : ice skating???

 **jefferasshole** : It’s nearly Christmas. You ought to do something festive.

 **You** : ok I’ll take your word for it even though it’s freezing outside

 **jefferasshole** : Wear a coat.

 **You** : easy for you to say you’re down in virginia being all warm and having the time of your life

 **jefferasshole** : To be honest, I’d much rather be up in New York than down here.

 **You** : oh

 **You** : do you not get along with your family?

 **jefferasshole** : My immediate family’s fine, it’s just that there are a few cousins who have decided to dislike me.

 **jefferasshole** : Although I probably deserve it.

 **You** : that sucks

 **jefferasshole** : Anyway, good luck on your date.

 **You** : thank you

 **You** : I hope that your cousins don’t kill you

 **jefferasshole** : Thoughtful as always, Hamilton.

Just as Alex locked his phone, he received a text from John.

 **turtle man** : hey what do u want me to wear to this date bc I have no idea and im freaking out

 **You** : omg I’m freaking out too!

 **You** : wear something casual that you wouldn’t mind falling on your ass in

 **turtle** **man** : …okay

 **You** : shh it’s a secret

 **turtle man** : okay I’m looking forward to it I guess??

 **turtle man** : no really I’m looking forward to it bc I can spend time with you and I love you

 **You** : I love you too!!!

 **turtle man** : !!!

\---

 **You** : I haven’t heard from you all day (which is partially my fault because I haven’t texted you) but I’m about to go to bed now so I’m just texting to say that I love you and I’m thinking of you

 **You** : that came across as really clingy I’m sorry

 **hercules more like hunkules** : LAF

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T TEXT YOU

 **hercules more like hunkules** : it’s honestly been so busy but that’s not an excuse

 **You** : omg it’s fine

 **hercules more like hunkules** : no it’s not what kind of boyfriend am I

 **You** : a wonderful one

 **You** : the fact that you’re apologising for this shows that

 **hercules more like hunkules** : ^_^ thank you for understanding

 **You** : de rien mon cher

 **You** : how is your day

 **hercules more like hunkules** : chaotic

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I told my family about you and they all seemed in awe

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I don’t think they ever thought I would get what my mom called a “special someone”

 **You** : special someone wow

 **hercules more like hunkules** : they want to meet you

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I told them it was too soon in our relationship so it’s really up to you

 **You** : woah

 **You** : I’d really like to meet your family!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : you really don’t have to

 **You** : no really I’m being honest

 **You** : if they’d have me I’d love to meet them

 **hercules more like hunkules** : omg you’re the best

 **hercules more like hunkules** : also I’d better tell you now so that you’re prepared

 **You** : oh god

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I showed them a photo of you

 **You** : oh god which one

 **hercules more like hunkules** : sent a photo

 **You** : ah I don’t look too bad in that one

 **hercules more like hunkules** : are you kidding you look fucking beautiful

 **You** : omg stop you’re making me blush

 **hercules more like hunkules** : anyway I think my brother was

 **hercules more like hunkules** : um

 **hercules more like hunkules** : attracted

 **You** : oh

 **hercules more like hunkules** : I can’t say I blame him

 **You** : stop

 **hercules more like hunkules** : ok so prepare for that when you visit

 **You** : I will

 **You** : is he older or younger

 **hercules more like hunkules** : older

 **hercules more like hunkules** : don’t get any ideas

 **You** : what? why would I when I have you?

 **hercules more like hunkules** : omg stop

 **You** : no I can’t stop I really like you because you’re amazing and everyone needs to know that

 **hercules more like hunkules** : LAF!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : ok I’m asking just bc I’m curious but what time is it over there

 **You** : just gone midnight

 **hercules more like hunkules** : omg go to sleep it’s christmas eve for you

 **You** : it is! merry christmas eve!!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : merry christmas eve now go to bed

 **You** : ok. goodnight.

 **hercules more like hunkules** : goodnight laf!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. ALL THE FLUFF.
> 
> Ok but I love writing conversation between Alex and Thomas?? It's just so fun??
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


	4. “Is this where I fall on my ass?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James is sick and Alex and John are dorks. Business as usual, then.
> 
> You: I’M ILL AND I CAN’T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THESE FUCKING BABIES
> 
> Thomas: James, it’s one o’clock in the morning.
> 
> You: TELL THAT TO THE BABIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 500 hits???!!?!?! *screams*
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely Easter if you celebrate it :^) it was probably better than mine as I had to go to late lunch with my grandmother but we didn't even end up getting late lunch bc she wasn't feeling well. And she ALWAYS makes a comment about my weight. Super fun I know.
> 
> BUT I'm back now and I go back to school on Monday so after this I have two essays to write!! Yay procrastination!!
> 
> ANYWAY... please enjoy this sickly sweet fluff. Honestly this is so sweet it will give you diabetes.

**Chapter 4: “Is this where I fall on my ass?”**

Alex knocked on John’s door an hour before their reservation at the restaurant that Thomas had recommended. He heard a muffled “shit” from within John’s room before the door cracked open and John’s head poked around it.

“Hey!” he said, slightly breathlessly. “You’re welcome to come in, but I’m not actually fully dressed yet…”

Alex laughed, a blush already starting to form on his cheeks. “Sorry I’m here a bit early,” he replied as he entered the room. “There’s really no rush.”

John was standing in his boxers, his face already slightly red with embarrassment. Alex couldn’t help but stare at his gently toned torso, his legs, his arms…

Then John was back at his chest of drawers, searching for his jeans. Alex could still see the blush creeping down his neck as John continued to ramble, flustered. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on John’s bare shoulder. John froze before turning to face him slowly, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” Alex said, placing a light kiss on John’s lips.

John laughed, still obviously embarrassed. “I’m still… very new to this. I guess that’s obvious.”

“So am I,” Alex reassured him.

John seemed to relax a little more as he pulled out his jeans and hopped around the room as he put them on. “So how cold is it outside? Will I have to wear a lot of layers?” he asked, his excited babble returning.

Alex smiled as he watched him try to keep his balance as he shoved one leg, then the other, into his jeans. “It’s pretty cold. I’d recommend lots of warm stuff.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I can see that,” Alex replied as John pulled on a long-sleeved t-shirt, then a short-sleeved one, then a large, baggy sweater. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.”

John blushed as he wound a scarf around his neck and put on his coat. “Let’s go!”

Alex grabbed John’s hand and opened the door. “Let’s go,” he repeated.

\---

 **Jemmy** : THOMAS I’M ILL

 **Jemmy** : I’M GOING TO DIE

 **Jemmy** : YOU CAN HAVE MY LAPTOP AND MY COLLECTION OF MUSICAL THEATRE CDS

 **You** : Jemmy, please calm down.

 **You** : What are you sick with?

 **Jemmy** : I CAN’T CALM DOWN I’M GOING TO DIE OF A COLD

 **You** : … a cold?

 **You** : Jemmy, you’re not going to die.

 **You** : You get colds every year.

 **Jemmy** : AND EVERY YEAR I FEEL TERRIBLE

 **Jemmy** : BUT THIS YEAR IS W O R S E

 **You** : Do you want me to come and see you?

 **Jemmy** : No you need to be with your family

 **Jemmy** : And my family don’t know that we’ve started dating

 **You** : They don’t?

 **Jemmy** : Ahaha well I haven’t exactly

 **Jemmy** : Come out

 **Jemmy** : To my family yet

 **You** : Oh.

 **Jemmy** : Just keep talking to me

 **Jemmy** : Please

 **You** : Of course. Do you want to hear about my day?

 **You** : It’s not particularly interesting, just to warn you.

 **Jemmy** : I don’t mind

 **You** : Well, my mother forced me and my older sisters to go on the Christmas Food Shop with her this afternoon.

 **You** : And you’d think that everyone would have done their shopping already, considering it’s only two days before Christmas day, but nope.

 **You** : The store was packed.

 **Jemmy** : Were you okay???

 **Jemmy** : Do you get claustrophobia in crowds?

 **You** : I was a bit anxious, but I managed to get through it. Just about. Thanks for your concern.

 **Jemmy** : Of course

 **You** : Then I had to make the Christmas cake because my mother left that to the last minute as well.

 **Jemmy** : I didn’t know you could bake????

 **You** : I’m not very good. I nearly set fire to the kitchen today.

 **You** : I don’t think that I’ll ever be invited to bake here again.

 **Jemmy** : How did you set fire to the kitchen?

 **You** : I didn’t actually set fire to anything. There was just a lot of smoke. I’m not entirely sure what happened.

 **You** : The good news is that I didn’t burn the cake.

 **Jemmy** : That is good news.

 **You** : How was your day?

 **Jemmy** : Oh it was fine apart from GETTING A DEATH COLD

 **You** : Oh hon.

 **Jemmy** : I’m fine

 **Jemmy** : I’m just ill

 **You** : I really want to hug you right now.

 **Jemmy** : No don’t do that you’ll get the death cold as well

 **You** : I love you.

 **Jemmy** : I love you too

 **Jemmy** : More than words can say

 **Jemmy** : I miss you

 **You** : I miss you as well. It’s only a few more days until I can see you.

 **Jemmy** : <3 <3 I can’t wait

\---

“That was… incredible.”

Alex grinned at John as they walked away from the restaurant towards Central Park. “Better than Cup Noodles, then?”

John laughed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at a Cup Noodle again,” he replied. “You’ve opened my eyes as to how shitty they actually are.”

Alex swung their hands backwards and forwards. He had been very nervous about this evening, but John was perfect and understanding and seemed to enjoy it, which calmed Alex down greatly.

“So, home now?” John asked. “We can watch a film.”

“Actually, I have something else planned,” Alex replied.

John frowned. “Is this where I fall on my ass?”

Alex laughed. “Quite possibly,” he said. “Depends on how good you are at ice skating.”

“You’re taking me ice skating?” John asked, stopping in his tracks.

Alex looked back at John worriedly. What if John didn’t like ice skating? Had Alex ruined their date? Shit, he’d ruined their date. “Yes,” he said warily. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We could just go home.”

An overjoyed grin spread across John’s face, and he pulled Alex into a kiss. Alex could feel John smile against his lips. “Are you kidding? I _love_ ice skating!” John exclaimed.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as John started to bounce in the direction of Central Park, pulling Alex along with him. He loved seeing John this happy and excited about something. The energy seemed to radiate off him like he was an infinite source of power.

The air was cold as they walked briskly through the park towards the ice rink. John could barely contain his excitement as they received their skates. Alex watched as he stepped tentatively onto the ice, grasping onto the barrier for support, before John looked back at him, smiling. “Come on!” he called.

Alex rolled his eyes and waddled to the gate. John held out a hand for Alex to keep hold of, and he gently placed one foot, then the other, on the ice. When he had gained his balance, he looked at John proudly. “I did it!” he shouted triumphantly before he felt himself losing his balance and toppling onto his behind.

John, who had managed to remain upright, stared down at Alex in shock for a second, then burst out laughing. Alex glared up at him, powerless on the ice. “I’m sorry,” John said between fits of giggles as he helped Alex onto unsteady feet. “You just looked so surprised. It was so funny.” Alex flipped John off before pulling himself along the edge of the ice rink with the barrier. John skated alongside him, a little shaky himself, but still far more graceful than what Alex was doing. “You’re not doing it right,” he whined.

“Well, I’m not on my ass right now, so I must be doing something right,” Alex shot back. John rolled his eyes, and suddenly Alex’s free hand was taken and he felt himself being pulled away from the barrier and forwards at a much faster speed than he would have preferred. “John…?” he called helplessly to the man dragging him along.

“This is much better!” John said over his shoulder. Alex couldn’t help but disagree. He was probably going to lose his balance any second now, and he didn’t want to take John out with him. “You’ve actually got to move your feet, Alex,” John continued.

Reluctantly, Alex tried to mimic the movement of John’s skates. His steps were clumsy at first, almost resulting in him faceplanting into the ice, but John quickly steadied him with a firmer grip on his arm and more words of encouragement. Eventually, Alex was confidently skating along the ice with John at his side, actually enjoying the feeling of cold air on his face.

John was laughing gleefully, proud of what Alex had achieved. “That’s it!” he exclaimed. “Look at my boyfriend go!”

_Boyfriend?_

The word made Alex’s steps falter, and then he was slipping again. John tried to catch him, but that made him lose his footing as well. Alex crashed to the ice, John landing on top of him and knocking the wind out of him.

As he struggled to catch his breath, he saw John, wide-eyed and worried, above him. “Alex? Are you okay?”

Alex nodded, unable to speak for the time being. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t broken anything.

John wasn’t fully convinced. “Are you sure? You were doing pretty well, what happened?”

Alex took a couple more breaths before he felt like he could talk. “Boyfriend?” he managed.

John’s expression changed from one of concern to one of shock, then of guilt. “Oh shit,” he said. “I assumed that maybe, since we’re dating… and it kind of slipped out, I guess… but we don’t have to, if you don’t want to… really…”

Alex cut his panicked ramble off. “No, it’s fine,” he said. “I… wasn’t really sure what we were, to be honest… but “boyfriends” seems to fit.”

A shy smile spread across John’s face. “Really?”

Alex lifted his head to press a sweet, chaste kiss on John’s lips. “Really.” He looked around, realising that they were still on the floor. “We should probably get up.”

John blushed, embarrassed, but managed to get to his feet before helping Alex up. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

Alex nodded. “I’ll probably have several bruises tomorrow,” he replied, “but other than that, I haven’t broken anything.”

“Good. Shall we go home?”

“Yeah.”

\---

 **You** : THOMAS HELP

 **You** : I’M ILL AND I CAN’T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THESE FUCKING BABIES

 **Thomas** : James, it’s one o’clock in the morning.

 **You** : TELL THAT TO THE BABIES

 **Thomas** : What’s going on? Why are they crying?

 **You** : I DON’T KNOW BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT BABIES DO???

 **You** : BUT NO-ONE IS SORTING IT OUT THEY’RE JUST BEING L E F T TO CRY AND TORTURE ME

 **You** : I DON’T DESERVE THIS

 **Thomas** : You really don’t.

 **Thomas** : Do you think that your family would notice if you escaped and came to my house?

 **You** : Probably

 **You** : Wouldn’t your family be a bit mad?

 **Thomas** : No, they like you.

 **Thomas** : I just really want to see you.

 **You** : Me too

 **You** : It’s only a few more days though, right?

 **Thomas** : Right. Hang in there, darlin’.

 **You** : Will do. Goodnight, I love you

 **Thomas** : I love you too. To the stars and back.

 **You** : You’re so sappy

 **You** : I love it

 **Thomas** : Good, because I’m not stopping.

 **You** : <3

\---

John was pulled from sleep by the sound of whining.

He could tell immediately that he was in Alex’s room. On the wall opposite him were Jefferson’s musical theatre posters and his pristinely-made bed. John had wanted to mess up the covers and throw the pillows across the room just to piss him off, but he was a nice person and Christmas was a time for tolerance and being nice to annoying people, so he had decided against the idea.

Alex was directly in front of him, his face pulled into a strained expression of worry, whimpering softly. John realised that he was having a nightmare, and gently shook his shoulder. “Alex.”

The whimpering grew, but it didn’t stop. “Alex! Wake up!”

Finally, Alex’s eyes snapped open and fixed blearily on John. “Wha- John…?” Alex mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” John replied, eyes scanning Alex’s face. “You were having a nightmare.”

Alex grunted. “Yeah. Hurricane. You- oh God.” Tears started falling from his eyes.

John pulled him closer as Alex sobbed into his t-shirt. “Shh, Alex, it’s all okay now. I’m right here. I won’t leave you,” he cooed.

Alex looked up at him, wide-eyed. “Promise?”

John nodded. “Promise. I love you, okay?”

Alex pressed closer to John, as if John would disappear if he loosened his hold. “Okay. I love you too.”

John combed through Alex’s hair until the smaller man fell asleep, then he gently tilted his head to kiss the top of Alex’s forehead. He knew that he couldn’t keep his promise. Time would one day run out for him, for everyone. But he knew that he would always be there for Alex whenever he could, for as long as he wanted him.

Alex deserved as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying you're crying
> 
> I just realised there is NO Mullette in this chapter, which is an OUTRAGE. I apologise and there will be more Mullette next chapter.
> 
> In the meantime, come and yell at me on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


	5. “You’ll look like the hottest guy at the funeral.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hamilsquad celebrate Christmas Eve in various ways.
> 
> You: I’m trying to picture you trying to handle four toddlers.
> 
> You: I imagine that they’re just climbing all over you.
> 
> Jemmy: That… that is actually fairly accurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week (not even that - FOUR DAYS) back at school and already I'm longing for summer to come :^(((( BUT IT'S FRIDAY which means another chapter of fluff so YAY
> 
> Story of the week: I got roped into singing an unaccompanied song today in an assembly to a bunch of year 7s. Halfway through the song, I hiccuped. I don't think anyone really noticed, but it was embarrassing anyway XD if anyone has a funny story from this week I'd love to hear them ^_^

**Chapter 5: “You’ll look like the hottest guy at the funeral.”**

**You** : good morning merry christmas eve!!!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : good afternoon merry christmas eve!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : what time is it there?

 **You** : 8am I’ve just woken up

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : it’s 2pm here

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : what are your plans today???

 **You** : helping my family wrap christmas presents and finishing decorating the house wbu

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : my cousin wants me to go to dinner with her and some of her friends

 **You** : is that a good thing?

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : to be honest I’d much rather stay at the apartment

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I don’t feel like socialising

 **You** : me neither

 **You** : but family calls

 **You** : just hang in there ok? I’m sending good vibes

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : omg hercules you’re so cute

 **You** : !!!

 **You** : ok but keep in touch during the dinner

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : will do :^)

 **You** : :^)

\---

 **Thomas** : Merry Christmas Eve, Jemmy. Text me when you wake up.

 **You** : Hi Thomas

 **You** : Merry christmas eve!!

 **Thomas** : Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?

 **You** : Still kind of dead

 **You** : I’m also v tired

 **You** : But I’m still hanging on

 **Thomas** : Good. I love you very much, remember?

 **You** : Yes, and I love you too. Only a few more days until we can see each other again!

 **Thomas** : I can’t wait.

 **You** : <3 <3

\---

“It’s very quiet.”

John looked away from his painting at Alex, who was lying on one of the desks and staring at the ceiling. “So it is,” he replied warily. The room was strangely silent today. Normally, John was used to the art building being a busy place, buzzing with creative energy. Now, however, most of the students had gone home for the holidays, and Alex and John had the room – and the entire building – to themselves. Even the piano music that always seemed to be playing throughout the rooms had been switched off, leaving a strange hole of silence in the air.

Alex turned his head to look at John. “We should have some music on,” he said.

John frowned. “What kind of music?”

Alex sat up, grinning. “What do you think? Christmas music!” He rummaged around in his backpack for his phone, and John rolled his eyes and returned to his painting before the first notes of “ _All I want for Christmas is You_ ” rang out of Alex’s phone. John groaned.

Alex started mouthing the words. “ _IIIII… don’t want a lot for Christmas…_ ” He was stretched out on the desk, reaching melodramatically upwards as if he was trying to grab hold of something he desired.

John rolled his eyes at him. “You are such a dork.”

Alex turned his attention to John, and started lip-syncing to him from his desk. “ _There is just one thing I need_ …” John felt a blush creep along his cheeks. Why did Alex have to be so adorable? “ _I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_.” John started to laugh at Alex’s over-the-top acting. Alex glared at him, a joking glint in his eye. “Shut up, John! This is serious!” Then he started to sing along. “ _I just want you for my own, moooore than you could ever know_ …” John had to admit that Alex had a pretty nice voice. Deep and rough, but still sweet and full of emotion. “ _Make my wish come truuuuuuue_ …” Alex was standing on the table now, John looking up at him in awe. “ _Aaaaaaaall I want for Christmas… iiiiiiiis yoooooooooou_.” Then Alex started to sway his hips in time to the music. John burst out laughing even harder at the sight, earning another glare from Alex, this one with slightly less anger. Alex jumped off the table, still singing, and beckoned for John to join him in his dancing.

John shook his head vigorously. He was not a good dancer, and he was just happy to watch Alex make a fool of himself. A very cute fool. “Nope. No, I’m not dancing.”

But Alex simply rolled his eyes and danced up to John, holding a hand up to stop himself seeing John’s painting, much to John’s relief. However, Alex grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the other side of the room, still bouncing up and down to the beat. John finally decided to swallow his pride and started to self-consciously sway his hips. “That’s it!” Alex cried, a smile lighting up his face.

They danced to the rest of the song, and at some point John began to sing along. When Mariah Carey hit her top note, John tried himself, forgetting for a moment that there was anyone else watching. Alex stopped and stared at him, a shocked “holy shit” escaping his lips. John giggled self-consciously, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Alex pulled him into a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered as the song faded out. “I love your voice, I love your dancing, I love it when you let yourself go and I love that you trust me enough to let me witness it.”

John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist as they continued to sway, even though the room was silent once again. “Can you put on a slow song?”

“Of course,” Alex replied, releasing John for a moment as he chose a song on his phone. Then his arms were back around John’s neck, and someone – John recognised it as Michael Bublé – began to sing. “ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be_ _light_ …”

John rested his head in the crook of Alex’s neck as they swayed to the music. He still didn’t know how he had managed to get so lucky.

\---

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : merde les amis de ma cousine flirtent avec moi

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : aidez-moi

 **You** : Laf I know you’re trying to teach me French but I haven’t got that far with it yet

 **You** : I recognise “shit” and something about flirting?

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : oh sorry I’ve been speaking french for so long

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : my cousin’s friends are all trying to hit on me what do I do

 **You** : tell them you have a boyfriend?

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : oh yeah good idea thanks

 **You** : np

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ok now they just look annoyed

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : this is really awkward now ahaha

 **You** : are you okay?

 **Marquis de la Baguette:** I’m just tired

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : and I wish I could be with you for christmas

 **You** : omg Laf

 **Marquis de la Baguette:** it’s true!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : like paris is beautiful but you’re more beautiful

 **You** : OMG LAF

 **You** : I’M SOBBING

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : no please don’t cry

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ugh I really want to kiss you right now

 **You** : SAME

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : only a few more days though

 **You** : I’ll try and live that long

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : seriously if you die before then I will murder you

 **You** : omg

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : ok my cousin and her friends are starting to get annoyed because I’m on my phone I’ve got to go sorry

 **You** : no don’t be sorry go hang out with your cousin and her friends

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : I’d much rather hang out with you but okay

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : <3

 **You** : !!!

 **Marquis de la Baguette** : !!!

\---

 **You** : My mom is taking me clothes shopping??

 **You** : On Christmas Eve?

 **You** : What is going on???

 **Jemmy** : Omg why

 **You** : Apparently, none of my suits are “formal” enough for the family dinner on Boxing Day.

 **You** : i.e. I need a black suit.

 **You** : I’ll look like I’m at a funeral.

 **Jemmy** : You’ll look like the hottest guy at the funeral

 **You** : Stop, you’re making me blush.

 **Jemmy** : She does have a point though

 **Jemmy** : Your suits are rather colourful

 **You** : True.

 **Jemmy** : But why is she leaving this until christmas eve???

 **You** : Because she leaves absolutely everything to the last minute.

 **You** : Sometimes I don’t understand how I’m related to my family. I feel so out of place here.

 **Jemmy** : Omg I really want to hug you right now.

 **You** : Hug me virtually.

 **Jemmy** : I’m sending you a telepathic hug right now

 **You** : <3 <3

 **You** : This is the worst experience I’ve ever had, I’m not even kidding.

 **You** : Being stabbed in the back would be less painful.

 **Jemmy** : What’s happening?

 **You** : I’m having to try on about twelve different black suits that ALL LOOK THE SAME and show my mom each one. Please kill me now.

 **Jemmy** : Oh hon

 **Jemmy** : Hang in there

 **You** : I’m hanging but my patience is wearing dangerously thin.

 **You** : I just want to go home and sleep for ten years.

 **Jemmy** : Oh Thomas

 **Jemmy** : If it makes you feel any better I’m babysitting four toddlers at once and they won’t stop crying

 **You** : Actually that makes me feel a little bit better.

 **You** : I’m trying to picture you trying to handle four toddlers.

 **You** : I imagine that they’re just climbing all over you.

 **Jemmy** : That… that is actually fairly accurate

 **Jemmy** : I think you’d be good with children

 **You** : No way.

 **You** : I cannot be trusted with a goldfish, let alone a human child.

 **Jemmy** : Really? I imagine that you’d be a really good father

 **You** : It’s cute that you have that much faith in me, but I would never trust myself enough to look after anything.

 **Jemmy** : You look after me when I’m sick

 **You** : You know how to survive by yourself. I just make you soup.

 **Jemmy** : At least you don’t poison me

 **You** : I literally put a carton of soup in the microwave.

 **You** : There is no scenario in which I could possibly mess that up.

 **Jemmy** : Although there was that time with the macaroni cheese

 **You** : WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT.

 **Jemmy** : Ok, ok!

 **Jemmy** : WHY WON’T THESE KIDS STOP SCREAMING AAAAAAAAHHHH

 **You** : My god.

 **You** : Shit my mom’s calling me and I don’t have another suit on.

 **You** : Time for a speed-strip!

 **Jemmy** : Wow that’s turned me on

 **You** : ;^)))))))

 **Jemmy** : Don’t you start using Lafayette’s winky emoticons

 **You** : ;^))))))))))))))))

 **You** : Ok I have to go now, good luck with the toddlers!

 **Jemmy** : Thanks, hang in there with your suits!!

 **You** : Love you!

 **Jemmy** : Love you too!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson's macaroni cheese was actually terrible in real life. There are letters that have been written in complaint of Thomas Jefferson's macaroni cheese. I wish I could say I was lying. 
> 
> Also when I was imagining John singing that top note in "All I want for Christmas is You" I was basically imagining Jordan Fisher's high note in his pop version of You're Welcome that just k i l l s me every time u g h why is everyone so tALENTED
> 
> Hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


	6. “I am the meme king!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas and James both need saving from their families, Alex and John are adorable as always and Hercules cheats... at Trivial Pursuit.
> 
> Jemmy: FUCKIGN FROZEN
> 
> Jemmy: IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS ALREADY JUST LET IT GO
> 
> Jemmy: Oh my god
> 
> Jemmy: That reference was unintentional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER *cries*
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading this, bc if you are that means that you have come all this way with me on this journey and I have loved every moment of it. Even the ones when I had writer's block or when I had so much work to do but pUT IT OFF TO WRITE THIS. This whole universe/series/thing has been the first of its kind for me so to get such a wonderful audience as yourselves is absolutely amazing. Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos, I do a little happy dance whenever I see something in my inbox or that the number of hits on my works have gone up. 
> 
> I'm not planning on revisiting this 'verse in the near future (bc I'm in the process of another big project and I have a whole other fic completely planned and on top of that I also have school which is sorta important I guess??) but you never know, I may not be able to leave these boys behind forever.
> 
> ANYWAY, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this last chapter ^_^

**Chapter 6: “I am the meme king!”**

**You** : I now have two new suits.

 **Jemmy** : Hooray you survived

 **You** : Did you survive the toddlers?

 **You** : Did the toddlers survive you???

 **Jemmy** : Yes and yes

 **Jemmy** : But guess what we’re watching now???!!!?!?

 **Jemmy** : That my young cousins know eVERY SINGLE WORD TO??!!!??!?!

 **Jemmy** : AND THEY ARE QUOTING IT AT LENGTH???!!!!!!!??!!!!?

 **You** : Frozen?

 **Jemmy** : FUCKIGN FROZEN

 **Jemmy** : IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS ALREADY JUST LET IT GO

 **Jemmy** : Oh my god

 **Jemmy** : That reference was unintentional

 **Jemmy** : HELP ME

 **You** : My family’s not doing anything right now. Do you want me to call you?

 **Jemmy** : Please

 **You** : Okay, give me a second.

Thomas silently slipped out of the living room where his family had congregated and speed-walked to the drawing-room on the other side of the house. He knew that he would have some privacy there. Once he had arrived, he called James.

“Thomas!” James cried, picking up on the second ring.

“Good evening, James,” Thomas replied as he lounged on one of the expensively upholstered couches. “How are you holding up?”

“A lot better now, thanks to you,” James said. “I seriously think that _Frozen_ is overrated.”

“It’s definitely not the best Disney film,” Thomas agreed. “The songs aren’t bad, and the plot twist at the end is original, I guess… but I think I preferred _Tangled_.”

“Me too. What’s your family up to?”

“Socialising in the living room. It was getting kind of draining just being in a room with all of them, so I’m glad you wanted me to call you. I needed a bit of space.”

“Are you holding up okay?”

Thomas sighed wearily. “Honestly, the only thing that’s getting me through this Christmas is the knowledge that I’m going to see you again in a couple of days.”

“Thomas…”

“I miss you a lot.”

“And I miss you too, but…” James broke off. “I’m really sorry, Thomas. I don’t know what to say to make you feel better.”

Thomas didn’t know either. “Just hearing your voice is enough.”

James let out a choked sob that crackled across the line. “I love you. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me neither.”

\---

“What are you doing?”

Alex turned his head to look at John. He was lying flat on the table again, and John was behind his easel, painting and stealing the odd glance at his boyfriend. “I’m looking at memes,” he replied, showing John his phone.

“You spend way too much time on Tumblr,” John said, rolling his eyes. Alex watched as he started to pack away his paints and wash up his brushes. “I think I’m done for today. The light’s gone and I need this to dry before I can do anything else.”

“Can I help?” Alex asked, sitting up.

John shook his head. “That would involve you having to look at my painting, and it’s not done yet. Keep looking at your memes.”

Alex sighed dramatically and flopped back down on the desk, scrolling through his Tumblr feed. After a few minutes, he heard John walk up to him and sit down on the edge of the desk. “Scoot,” John said.

Alex moved over so John could lie down with his own phone. “Are we really having a meme battle?” he asked.

“The best meme wins,” John said.

“Well then, prepare to lose because I am the meme king!” Alex announced proudly, making John burst out laughing.

They lay on the desk for about an hour, taking it in turns to show each other memes on their phones. Finally, Alex reluctantly declared John the winner after a string of Lazytown memes that made Alex groan and admit defeat. “What do I get for winning?” John asked smugly.

Alex kissed him on the cheek. “You get that.”

“Aww, that’s the best prize ever,” John said, his cheeks flushing slightly pink. “But I’m also hungry, and I say that you have to make us dinner.”

Alex frowned. “I don’t have any food or money.”

“I got us some ready meals for the next couple of days. They’re in the fridge in your dorm building’s pantry. You just have to put a couple in the microwave for us.”

Alex groaned. “Fine. But only because I love you.”

“And because I’m the new meme king.”

“You may have won the meme battle, my love,” Alex said, kissing John’s forehead as he stood up, “but you haven’t won the meme war.”

\---

 **You** : it’s midnight in paris so merry christmas!!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : its still christmas eve in upstate new york but merry xmas anyway

 **hercules more like hunkules** : you should go to sleep

 **You** : no way

 **You** : I’m looking at the eiffel tower right now

 **You** : and guess what???

 **hercules more like hunkules** : … snow?

 **You** : snow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : omg

 **You** : it’s so beautiful!!!

 **hercules more like hunkules** : sEND ME PICTURES

**You: sent a photo**

**hercules more like hunkules** : wow that is so pretty

 **You** : you’re prettier

 **You** : no scratch that you’re beautiful

 **hercules more like hunkules** : omg you’re making me blush in front of my whole family this isnt fair

 **You** : ;^))))))))))))

 **You** : ok but have I disturbed you with your family?

 **hercules more like hunkules** : nah its just a board game were doing

 **hercules more like hunkules** : and I’m SLAYING everyone else so I can afford a distraction

 **hercules more like hunkules** : especially if it’s you

 **You** : awwwwwwwww

 **You** : what game?

 **hercules more like hunkules** : trivial pursuit

 **hercules more like hunkules** : fuck its french history help

 **hercules more like hunkules** : the guy who led the french revolution but ended up being beheaded anyway

 **You** : maximilien robespierre??

 **You** : he didn’t exactly lead the revolution but he was quite important

 **hercules more like hunkules** : yay it was right thank youuuuuuu

 **hercules more like hunkules** : although I think I butchered the pronunciation

 **You** : you’re welcome and I’m sure you didn’t

 **hercules more like hunkules** : nah my family looked at me all weird when I said it

 **hercules more like hunkules** : and I think they know I’m cheating and texting you

 **hercules** **more like hunkules** : but they gave me the point anyway

 **You** : good

 **hercules** **more** **like** **hunkules** : you should go to sleep

 **You** : f i n e

 **You** : goodnight <3

 **hercules more like hunkules** : goodnight!!!

\---

Alex had fallen asleep next to John half an hour ago.

John was still watching a crappy Christmas film that happened to be on the television when they were eating dinner. He rolled his eyes when the couple kissed in the snow. _What a cliché_. He turned to look at Alex, who was leaning slightly on John and breathing steadily. John smiled. Alexander Hamilton, the man who always seemed to be non-stop when he was awake, looked so still and peaceful when he was asleep. His smooth, dark hair was falling out of the bun that he’d put it in earlier, and his long eyelashes fanned out over the top of his cheeks. John knew that behind those eyes was a beautiful mind, the mind of a genius, never slowing down except when Alex slept. And Alex didn’t do enough of that for John’s liking. His mind was what John had fallen in love with. It seemed capable of almost everything.

Alex grunted sleepily and buried his head in John’s shoulder, making soft happy noises. John blushed – his boyfriend was so cute – before catching sight of the clock above Jefferson’s bed. It told him that it was already a quarter past midnight.

He gently kissed the top of Alex’s head. “Merry Christmas, Alex. Sleep well.”

\---

 **Thomas** : Merry Christmas, Jemmy!

 **You** : Thomas, it’s half past midnight. I love you and everything, but please go the fuck to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and yell at me on tumblr! My name is sunshine-soprano
> 
> If you haven't already, you can also check out my other works (mainly one-shots) on my page (is that what you call it?? I have no idea). I have more Lams, Jeffmads and Mullete fics, and also a couple Jamilton ones if you like that stuff. It's all very fluffy and very sickly.
> 
> Stay awesome, you lot. <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 29/04/17: 1000 VIEWS WHAT???!?!?!!?? (goes into full Heathers chorus mode) HOLY SHIT holy shit HOLY SHIT holy shit HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT
> 
> Thank you guys so much omg!!


End file.
